Power of four: the sight
by Goldenheart3
Summary: Four kits have been born. All from different clans and may or may not be related to each other in some way. They have been gifted powers from StarClan that can be used for good or evil purposes. What will these 4 cats do to discover there powers? Will they use for good? Or evil? Read on to find out (Basically, a power of 3 rewrite)
1. Prologue and Allegiance

"It's settled then. The cats with powers will be the kits of Squirrelflight of thunderclan-"

"WAIT!"

Bluestar looked towards where she believed the voice was coming from and asked "what is it? Can't you see we have matters to attend to?"

a cat walked out of the shadows, his dark brown tabby fur blending in with the darkness. "Why do the kits have to be from Thunderclan? Why not Shadowclan? Tawnypelt is expecting a litter at the moment. Her kits would do better."

Bluestar calmly replied "because it's always been thunderclan. What other clan could do the the phrophecy the way thunderclan can?"

before the tabby could respond, a different tom with a crooked jaw stepped forward and said "Riverclan can." He then added "Dawnflower is expecting a litter herself. Her kits would do the best knowing that they have something the other clans don't. They like the water."

The tabby narrowed his eyes. "Really, Crookedstar? Your clan?" He let out a snort "Leopardstar let RiverClan join forces with Tigerstar, which caused the death of Stonefur. Not to mention that Hawkfrost nearly caused the death of a leader and his half-brother"

Crookedstars fur bristled as he said "you act as though your clan has never made a mistake before, Raggedstar. May I remind you that your own SON killed you, broke the warrior code, kicked out windclan, and caused many unreasonable deaths? Not to mention that your clan was the one to let in Tigerstar in the first place"

this time, a tall black and white tom stepped in. "What about windclan, then? My clan rarely makes a mistake. My clan has a queen or two that can have there kits be the 3."

"saids the cat who can't make up his own mind on who his deputy should be" Raggedstar muttered under his breath.

"Mind saying that again, Raggedstar?" The black and white tom hissed.

"I think you heard me nice and clear, Tallstar." He retorted

"Why you little-"

"Honestly, you two are bickering like two badgers fighting over a piece of prey. This is only proving my point that thunderclan should be the one with powers" Bluestar hissed

"Your the one who started this whole thing Bluestar!" Crookedstar hissed in the she-cats direction

"you act like riverclan is so innocent in this fight!" She retorted

the four cats continued to fight all the way until a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped in.

"stop this at once! I swear to StarClan, all 4 of you are acting like kits" she hissed at them. she then glanced towards where some smaller cats were "no offense" she added.

"none taken" said a pale gray and white she-cat.

the tortoiseshell then looked back towards the 4 former leaders. "A compromise must be made. What if one kit of thunderclan-"

"Of course Spottedleaf would side with her former leader. The only change is that it would be one kit" Raggedstar hissed.

"Is that an insult to my former medicine cat?" Bluestar hissed, starting let her claws out to strike the tom. But Spottedleaf shoves in front of them and hissed "I wasn't finished!"

After making sure both of the leaders wouldn't attack each other, she continued "as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" she sent a sharp glare over to Raggedstar before continuing "what if there was one kit from thunderclan," she said looking over to Bluestar "one kit from Riverclan," she then looked over to Crookedstar "one kit from windclan" she then turned towards Tallstar "and one kit from ShadowClan" she finished, turning towards Raggedstar.

"now this is an idea that could work for everyone." Crookedstar said, agreeing with Spottedleaf.

"I guess I could agree to those terms." Raggedstar muttered, with Bluestar and Tallstar stating that they agree.

"it's settled then. Now that we have that sorted out, it's time to choose our cats. All go first" Bluestar said, before anyone else could say anything.

Bluestar walking towards a pool of water and stared into it. After a minute or two, a ginger she-cat with three kits were on a moss bed in a den.

Bluestar stared at the kits for a moment, before placing her nose on top of one of the kits. She then stepped back and looked towards the three toms. "I chose one. Who's turn is it now?"

Crookedstar stepped up and took Bluestars place. He looked in the water as a new she-cat, pals gray this time, and kits formed. He chose one and stepped back.

Raggedstar immediately took Crookedstars place and stared at the water eagerly. A tortoiseshell she-cat formed with 3 kits. He immediately chose one and stepped back with prideful look in his eye, believing he made the right choice.

after a minute, Tallstar stood up and slowly made his way towards the water with an unsure look in his eyes. He stared at the water as only two kits formed. He made his choice quickly and stepped back.

After Tallstar rejoined the leaders, Bluestar walked forward and said "now that we are finally finished with this, we can send a omen to the medicine cats-" Bluestar started

"WAIT!"

Bluestars fur Bristled as she swung over to where the voice was coming from. "What now? What could possibly be said that hasn't already been said?"

A fluffy light brown she-cat with amber eyes stepped forward, with narrowed eyes "not all of the clans have been given a power" she declared

Bluestar made her way towards the she-cat and stated "Birdflight, every clan has been given a power. So what do you mean not every clan has been given a power-" a sudden realization struck her as she realized something. She then looked at Birdflight with a gentler look in her eye. "Birdflight, that clan is not apart of the lake."

"But that doesn't mean they shouldn't get as much of a chance as the other 4. Firestar recreated it. Maybe it's time the clan comes back." Birdflight said, refusing to give up.

"but how will they be able to join us by the time that we need them?" Bluestars asked. But then an idea struck her. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. "Fine Birdflight. You can have your way."

Birdflight looked up, surprised that she won the argument so quickly "really?"

Bluestar nodded, but she continued "but only if you can find them"

Birdflight nodded her head, planning on asking some cats if they would help but was immediately stopped by Bluestar. "By yourself with no help." She added in.

Birdflight looked like she was about to protest, but she stopped herself and nodded.

"good. You can start your journey right after Spottedleaf gets you the herbs you needed." Bluestar said.

Birdflight nodded yet again with a determined look in her eye as Spottedleaf signaled for her to follow.

As the two she-cats were leaving, Bluestar started making her way over to a pool. She couldn't change the past, but she enjoys looking through past memories.

She hopes that whatever may across her clan, the four kits will be able to handle it.

Allegiance:

Thunderclan:

Leader:

Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy:

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine cats:

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook where small fish swim (Brook)- brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of Riverclan

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Apprentices:  
Berrypaw- cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw- small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw- gray and white tom

Cinderpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaws kits: Lionkit Hollykit and Jaykit

Elders:

Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Shadowclan:

Leader:

Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy:  
Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine cat(s):  
Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors:  
Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom Apprentice, Ivypaw

Smokefoot- black tom Apprentice, Owlpaw

Snowbird- white she-cat

Apprentices:  
Ivypaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlpaw- Light brown tabby tom

Queens:  
Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Mother of Rowanclaws kits, Dawnkit, Tigerkit, and Flamekit

Elders:

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Windclan:

Leader:

Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine cat(s):

Barkface- short-tailed brown tom Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Warriors:  
Tornear- tabby tom Apprentice, Harepaw

Crowfeather- dark gray tom Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Apprentices:  
Kestrelpaw- mottled gray and white tom

Harepaw- brown and white tom

Heatherpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:  
Nightcloud- black she-cat mother of Crowfeathers kit, Breezekit

Elders:  
Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell queen

Webflower- dark gray tabby tom

Riverclan:

Leader:

Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy:

Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Medicine cat(s):  
Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors:

Blackclaw- smokey black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker- black tom Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur- pale brown tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

Apprentices

Dapplepaw- mottled gray she-cat

Willowpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat

Pouncepaw- ginger and white tom

Queens:

Dawnflower- gray she-cat mother of: Minnowkit and Pebblekit

Elders:  
Heavystep- tabby tom

Swallowtail- gray tabby she-cat

Stonestream- gray tom

Whew! This took a while, and it was a bit of a pain, but prologue and allegiance for this is finally done. I'm pretty sure you've already guessed what this is. A power of 3 rewrite!

so, I need some help. I can't think of much of any good powers for the 4. So if you have a power idea, please leave it in a review or pm me. Along with any questions you have. Anyways, you can carry on with your day!

Disclaimer: I do not own these cats. Erin Hunter does. Nor do I own Warrior cats. This is simply a idea I had while re-reading power of 3.


	2. Chapter 1 (Thunderclan)

**Thank you Duskspiral and icanwrite13 for the power ideas! **

_Hollykit slowly opened her eyes. She could not feel the soft moss she was laying on when she went to sleep or feel her brothers or her mother's soft fur. No, it felt like she was laying on bark. _

_She groggily blinked open her eyes and looked downwards. It looked as though she was outside of camp, or not even near it. _

_She had never been up a tree before, nor had she ever attempted to climb one in the first place. So how did she get up here in the first place-? _

_A loud screech of a name broke into her thoughts. It sounded like her brother, Jaykit, but what would he be doing out here in the first place? Squirrelflight hardly lets him out of her sight. Along with Leafpool, her aunt. _

_She looked towards where she heard the screech from, and saw a tiny gray tabby kit running aimlessly along with a apprentice sized cub with a bushy tail snapping at the kits tail. _

_She immediately knew it was her brother. She could recognize him from anywhere. But what was he doing out of camp? Jaykit usually was the most logical, but hot headed out of her litter mates and knew to at least tell her or Lionkit if he was going anywhere. They were littermates for Starclans sake! _

_As she was about to call to him to see if she could help him in anyway, the cub caught up to him and bit Jaykits tail. Jaykit let out a small hiss and started to force himself to speed up. Going faster and faster. She looked ahead of him, to see if any cat could help him, since she didn't think she'd be able to help due to how far away she was and she didn't know how to get down. _

_Jaykit was heading over to the edge of the stone hollow! If he falls, he could die! _

"_Jaykit! Your heading towards the edge of the stone hallow! Turn around!" She yowled, but Jaykit didn't seem to hear her. _

_She started formulating a plan. Maybe if she jumped down to a lower branch, she would be able to make it to the ground faster? Maybe she can make it to Jaykit in time? No, she wouldn't be able to make it in time. _

_She watched helplessly as her brother came to the edge and fell, the cub nearly doing the same. _

_Hollykit let out a loud mournful wail, about to jump down from the tree. She felt herself being shaken and instinctively digged her claws in the bark of the tree. _

"Hollykit! Wake up! Your tearing out my fur!"

Hollykits eyes flew open in alarm, and immediately saw her brother, Lionkit, squeaking in pain. Hollykits eyes widened and she immediately unhooked her claws from his fur.

"Sorry Lionkit! I didn't realize I was doing I was hurting you."

"It's fine. Just watch where your putting your claws when you sleep" He grumbled out.

"Will you two keep it down? Some cats are trying to sleep!" Jaykit hissed as he practically burns his head in there mother's fur.

"Jaykit!" Hollykit gasped, suddenly remembering her dream. "Are you alright?" She asked, sniffing around his body trying to find any injuries or blood.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be alright?" Jaykit hissed, swiping at her.

"I had a dream that you were being chased by a fox cub, and you fell down the stone hallow!" She replied, looking down at his fur as if she was searching for ticks from an elder.

Jaykit looked at her and immediately shoved her way "honestly, Hollykit, that's the most mouse-brained thing I have ever heard! With Squirrelflight and Leafpool breathing down by back every second, I wouldn't even have the chance to even leave camp!"

"Hollykit," Squirrelflight said softly "Maybe you've been listening to too many of Mousefurs and Longtails stories."

"But it seemed so real..." Hollykit protested

"I once fell down that hollow too, you know," Squirrelflight started "Mousefur and Longtail were probably telling you and your brothers that story and Jaykit just simply came to mind while you were having the dream"

"But-"

"No buts" she said firmly "I don't want to hear another word about this for the rest of the night" She then nudged Hollykit to lay down next to Jaykit with Lionkit on the other side. "Most cats aren't awake yet. So it's time you three go back to sleep" she said in a much softer tone.

"Lionkit, will you be alright for the rest of the night? Or do I need to take you to Leafpools den?" Squirrelflight asked the golden tabby kit.

"All be fine. It stings a little, but I can handle it till the morning" Lionkit said, puffing out his chest.

Squirrelflight nodded as she wrapped her tail around her kits and pulled them closer to her.

After a couple of soft licks to the head from there mother all three of them went to sleep.


End file.
